KISAH ICHIGO DAN KILLUA
by Hikasya
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Ichigo Momomiya jatuh cinta kepada Killua Zoldyck, anak ketiga dari keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran? Apalagi Killua mempunyai maksud terselubung dengan menjadi teman baik Ichigo. Cerita langsung tamat.


**Konichiwa, semuanya. Kali ini Miu mau coba buat cerita campur dari dua kategori anime. HUNTER X HUNTER VS TOKYO MEW-MEW. Hm.. apa jadinya ya kalau tokoh-tokoh dari TOKYO MEW-MEW beradu akting dengan tokoh-tokoh dari HUNTER X HUNTER ini. Jadi, penasaran bagaimana hasilnya? Miu juga penasaran.**

**Cerita kali ini Miu buat Killua Zoldyck sebagai tokoh utama cerita ini. Hanya Killua saja yang muncul di cerita ini. Tidak ada tokoh HXH lain yang akan muncul. Intinya Killua berperan sebagai gueststar.**

**Cerita ini dipersembahkan buat adik angkatku yang bernama Puput R.**

**Oke, mari kita baca ceritanya. Yuk.. mari!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**HUNTER X HUNTER TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO**

**TOKYO MEW MEW MIA IKUMI DAN REIKO YOSHIDA**

**MAIN CHARACTER:**

**HUNTER X HUNTER **

**GUESTSTAR: KILLUA ZOLDYCK**

**TOKYO MEW MEW **

**ICHIGO MOMOMIYA**

**RYO SHIROGANE**

**AKASAKA KEIICHIRO**

**RnR**

**BY: SYARAH MIU**

**WARNING: Mungkin ada sedikit OOC-nya. Harap protesnya di review…**

**CERITA ANEH. TIDAK MASUK AKAL.**

**JANGAN DIBACA BILA TIDAK SUKA**

**LEBIH BAIK DITINGGALKAN SAJA**

* * *

**KISAH ICHIGO DAN KILLUA**

* * *

Di sebuah toko kue bernama Strawberries Sweety, tinggallah seorang gadis manis berambut pink pendek. Namanya Ichigo Momomiya. Dia berumur empat belas tahun. Dia duduk di kelas dua SMP. Ichigo adalah gadis yang selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah dan pintar membuat kue. Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pattisier seperti ayahnya, Shitaro Momomiya. Ayah Ichigo adalah seorang pattisier yang sangat terkenal di dunia dan mempunyai perusahaan kue yang sangat besar serta mempunyai banyak cabang di dalam negeri dan luar negeri. Itulah mengapa ayah Ichigo jarang terlihat bersama keluarganya di rumah karena ayah Ichigo selalu pergi berdinas ke luar negeri untuk memantau perkembangan cabang perusahaan kue tersebut. Sedangkan ibu Ichigo, Sakura Momomiya, sudah lama meninggal dunia sejak Ichigo berumur lima tahun. Ibu Ichigo meninggal karena menderita kanker darah.

Walaupun ayahnya selalu pergi berdinas ke luar negeri dan ibu yang sudah tiada, itu tidak membuat Ichigo kesepian. Apalagi ayah memberikan salah satu toko cabang perusahaannya kepada Ichigo agar Ichigo tidak kesepian selama ditinggal pergi oleh ayah. Kebetulan sekali, Ichigo sangat pintar membuat kue. Karena itu Ichigo diberi tanggung jawab besar oleh ayahnya untuk mengelola toko kue yang bernama Strawberries Sweety ini sampai menjadi toko kue yang sangat besar.

Ayahnya yakin sekali bahwa Ichigo mampu melakukannya. Ayahnya sangat percaya bahwa putri satu-satunya itu mampu mengembangkan toko kue Strawberries Sweety bisa menjadi toko kue yang terbesar dan berkembang dengan pesat.

Ichigo tidak sendirian dalam mengelola toko Strawberries Sweety. Dia dibantu oleh asisten ayahnya yang bernama Ryo Shirogane dan pembantu rumah tangga yang bernama Akasaka Keichiro. Shirogane dan Keichiro, mereka berdua ditugaskan oleh ayah Ichigo untuk mengawasi perkembangan putrinya dalam mengelola toko kue Strawberries Sweety tersebut. Terutama pada Shirogane, Shirogane ditugaskan khusus untuk menjaga Ichigo dan mengawasi kemanapun Ichigo pergi. Sedangkan Keichiro ditugaskan mengurus rumah tangga, memasak dan menjaga toko selama Ichigo pergi ke sekolah.

Terkadang Ichigo sangat jengkel dengan tindakan ayahnya yang menyuruh Shirogane untuk selalu mengawasi Ichigo pergi kemana pun. Ichigo merasa dikekang oleh ayahnya. Kemana-mana selalu ditemani Shirogane bahkan ke sekolah juga. Istilahnya bodyguard khusus yang siap melindungi dan menjaga Ichigo dari marabahaya. Shirogane dengan siap siaga dan setianya menemani Ichigo kemanapun dan dimanapun. Ichigo merasa hidupnya bagaikan burung di dalam sangkar.

Dengan penuh rasa jengkel yang terus menumpuk di hati dan otak Ichigo kini, semakin lama rasa kejengkelan dan kekesalan menjadi satu adonan. Ingin segera keluar untuk meluapkan semua rasa adonan itu sekarang. Ichigo tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya kepada Shirogane.

Pada minggu pagi yang cerah ini, saatnya luapan kemarahan Ichigo sampai pada puncaknya. Gunung berapi dalam hatinya segera meletus. Dengan langkah mantap, Ichigo mendobrak pintu toko dengan keras.

BRAAAAK!

Semua makhluk hidup yang berada dalam toko tersebut kaget setengah mati melihat tampang Ichigo yang seperti monster. Shirogane sedang melayani pembeli. Cowok berambut pirang itu cuek dan tidak menyadari tatapan deathglare dari Ichigo. Sedangkan Keichiro melongo habis melihat tampang nona mudanya yang sudah berwajah lebih hancur dari monster yang mengerikan.

"SHIROOOO…" seru Ichigo dengan suara yang sangat kencang sampai membuat author terbang melayang ke langit jauh sana. (?)

Begitulah cara Ichigo memanggil Shirogane. Dia lebih suka memanggil Shiro saja. Alasannya simple. Karena menurut Ichigo, Shiro itu gampang dipanggil daripada Shirogane. Entah itu bisa dijadikan alasan pribadi atau tidak. Author saja tidak tahu. *Author dilempar tabung oksigen oleh para reader*

Shirogane tidak menjawab panggilan Ichigo. Dia masih saja cuek dan melayani seorang pembeli. Keichiro masih melongo di belakang meja kasir. Dia tidak berani berkomentar macam-macam kepada Ichigo yang sedang emosi mendadak begini. Apalagi hari masih pagi begini.

"SHIROOOOOO…" kembali Ichigo memanggil Shirogane dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Shirogane cuek bebek juga. Membuat Ichigo frustasi melihatnya. Seketika ledakan emosi makin memuncak di ubun-ubun, Ichigo mengembangkan kedua pipinya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dengan langkah berat bagaikan kaki langkah monster, Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Shirogane yang asyik melayani si pembeli, seorang gadis cantik. Beberapa pembeli tercengang-cengang melihat tampang seram dari Ichigo tersebut.

"HEI, SHIRO! KAU DENGAR NGGAK?" teriak Ichigo begitu saja ketika di dekat Shirogane.

Kali ini Shirogane bergeming. Ia menghentikan aktifitas mengobrolnya dari gadis cantik di sampingnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pendek merah muda itu.

"Iya, aku dengar. Memangnya nona mau apa, hah?" kata Shirogane dengan sedikit nada jutek.

Wajah Ichigo semakin merah padam. Gigi-giginya pun berbunyi saking geramnya melihat tampang innocent dari Shirogane.

"Dasar kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kau sangat menyebalkan, tahu.."

"Lho.. memangnya aku ada salah apa pada nona? Sehingga nona mengatai aku menyebalkan."

Shirogane mengerutkan keningnya. Wajah Ichigo semakin merah padam saja.

"Kau itu. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu. Kau selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi karena disuruh ayahku-kan. Ayooo, ngaku aja.."

Shirogane terpaku sejenak mendengar perkataan Ichigo tersebut. Keichiro yang masih berdiri di belakang meja kasir, dia masih melongo habis sambil memperhatikan Ichigo dan Keichiro yang sedang berdebat.

"Hahaha, masalah itu. Hanya masalah sepele kok. Kenapa dibesar-besarkan sampai di depan orang begini?" sahut Shirogane tertawa lebar sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ichigo dengan lembut."Kamu itu lucu sekali, nona Ichigo."

Ichigo speechless di tempat. Dia melongo habis. Kenapa Shirogane malah bisa tertawa di tengah amukan gelombang kemarahan Ichigo yang telah mendidih ini? Bahkan dia sempat juga mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo yang berantakan seperti orang gila begitu. Entah mengapa ketika rambut Ichigo diusap-usap seperti itu, rasa kemarahan tadi lenyap begitu saja. Malah berganti dengan debaran jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang. Tanda apa ini?

Seketika wajah Ichigo merah padam. Debaran jantungnya semakin lama semakin kencang. Ichigo pun menepis tangan Shirogane yang terus menerus mengusap rambutnya.

"Hentikan, jangan usap rambutku lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu.."

"Hah, kenapa nona? Nona tidak suka? Nonakan memang masih kecilkan?"

"Aku tidak suka. Jangan malu-maluin aku.."

"Lho, justru nona yang mempermalukan diri nona sendirikan?"

"APAAA?"

Kembali kemarahan muncul di hati Ichigo. Kembali dia muak kepada Shirogane. Rasanya geram sekali melihat cowok yang bertampang innocent seperti Shirogane ini. Rasanya ingin mencakar wajahnya sampai babak belur atau biar perlu meracuninya dengan obat nyamuk domestos nomos. Wheh, sadis amat ya..

"Hu.. kau itu memang cowok yang menyebalkan, Shiro. AKU BENCI KAU.."

Ichigo manyun. Kedua pipinya menggembung seperti balon. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Segera saja ia pergi dari hadapan Shirogane yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Ichigo keluar dari toko dengan perasaan yang dongkol.

Shirogane speechless di tempat. Dia terpaku menatap kepergian Ichigo bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu toko yang dibanting dan membuat para pembeli tercengang melihat tingkah si pemilik toko tersebut.

"Sabar, Ryo. Nona Ichigo memang begitu orangnya. Dia memang orangnya sedikit emosian," sahut Keichiro yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Shirogane.

Shirogane sedikit kaget melihat Keichiro yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya tanpa diketahui.

"Keichiro?"

"Apa?"

"Se-sejak kapan kamu ada di belakangku? Kamu seperti hantu saja."

"Hah.."

Giliran Keichiro yang speechless di tempat. Enak saja orang dikatakan hantu. Dasar Shirogane.

"Oh iya, aku akan menyusul nona Ichigo. Aku takut kalau nona Ichigo diculik orang asing," kata Shirogane segera melangkah kakinya untuk keluar dari toko tapi dicegah oleh Keichiro.

"Jangan, Ryo. Sebaiknya kamu jangan mengikuti nona Ichigo untuk hari ini. Kamu tahukan dia tidak suka kalau kamu menguntitnya kemanapun dia pergi. Suasana hati nona sedang panas sekarang. Biarkan dia mendinginkan hatinya di luar sana dengan bebas. Kamu mengertikan?"

Shirogane mendengar dengan serius perkataan Keichiro tadi. Ia mencerna setiap arti perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Keichiro tersebut. Ada benarnya juga. Biarkan saja Ichigo sendirian dan pergi kemanapun ia suka. Pasti itu akan menyenangkan hatinya sejenak.

"Iya, kamu benar, Keichiro!" Shirogane mengangguk-angguk pelan meskipun hatinya mencemaskan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah, kalau kamu mengerti," Keichiro tersenyum kecil."Kalau begitu, bantu aku melayani para pembeli ini."

"Ba-baiklah, bos.."

* * *

Di sebuah taman kota yang indah sekali. Banyak bunga beraneka ragam menghiasi kedua sisi jalan setapak sepanjang taman yang dibentangi karpet hijau. Pohon-pohon gingko berdesir halus. Angin pagi berhembus pelan. Terlihat Ichigo sedang menangis di bawah pohon gingko tersebut. Dia duduk dalam posisi kedua kaki menekuk. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya agar duduknya lebih nyaman. Kepalanya dibenamkan ke dalam kedua kaki menekuk. Ichigo menangis tersedu-sedu karena hidupnya yang terasa memuakkan. Terlebih Ichigo sering mengingat ibunya, Sakura Momomiya yang telah tiada. Itu membuatnya lebih bersedih hati sekali.

"Seandainya ibu masih hidup, mungkin aku tidak akan dikekang seperti ini oleh ayah. Pasti ibu akan selalu menemani dan menghibur aku agar aku tidak kesepian," bisik Ichigo di sela tangisannya yang terisak-isak.

Ichigo masih saja menangis seorang diri di taman tersebut. Tidak tampak seorang pun yang lalu lalang di taman itu. Taman itu sepi sekali. Hanya tampak Ichigo saja yang masih tetap duduk manis di bawah pohon gingko yang sedang menggugurkan daun yang telah berwarna kuning. Di tambah angin pagi yang berhembus pelan dan memainkan rambut pendek terurai milik Ichigo. Tidak membuat suasana hati Ichigo tenang. Hati Ichigo masih galau dan kalut.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menggema di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo tetap tidak bergeming dan tidak terlalu menghiraukan suara tersebut. Ia masih tetap asyik membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kakinya yang menekuk. Tangisannya semakin memecah suasana hening tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama menggema di telinga Ichigo. Kali ini Ichigo bergeming. Ia penasaran dan menghiraukan suara halus tersebut. Sejenak ia mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Tampak seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Ichigo. Seorang cowok berambut perak. Kedua matanya berwarna biru. Kulitnya putih bersih. Sebuah baju kaus berwarna biru donker melekat di badannya yang terlihat atletis. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana jeans panjang berwarna biru langit dipadu sepatu kets berwarna putih. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah skateboard. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo.

Sejenak Ichigo terpana melihat wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ini manusia atau malaikat? Cowok itu sangat tampan dan lebih tampan dari Shirogane yang menyebalkan itu. Sehingga mampu meredam semua beban di pundak. Lalu senyuman manis dari cowok tersebut mampu menghentikan tangisan Ichigo yang sempat meledak tadi. Ichigo pun terbawa lamunan yang membawanya melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Hei, kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya cowok itu lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Hah.." Ichigo melongo dan tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan."Ha, ma-ma-maaf, a-aku nggak sengaja memandang kamu."

"Hah?" giliran cowok itu yang menganga. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas menandakan keheranan."Kenapa kamu mesti minta maaf karena kamu memandangku? Kamu gadis yang aneh."

"Ups.. apa yang aku bilang tadi? Dasar bodohnya aku.." bisik Ichigo dalam hatinya sendiri.

Cowok itu masih menatap heran Ichigo yang mulai kelihatan salah tingkah karena malu. Ichigo tidak berani menatap wajah asing di hadapannya ini. Sungguh malu luar biasa. Entah mengapa Ichigo bisa keceplosan begitu berbicaranya dan jujur mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini. Karena itu Ichigo memilih menunduk saja.

PUK!

Mendadak ada sesuatu mendarat halus di atas kepala Ichigo. Ichigo kaget setengah mati karena sesuatu itu mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Seketika jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ternyata tangan cowok asing itu yang mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo. Ichigo tidak menyangka bakal ada seseorang yang akan berlaku sama seperti Shirogane. Ichigo akan tenang hatinya bila ada seseorang telah mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Memang terbukti, kini perasaan Ichigo menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah hatimu sudah lega sekarang?" tanya cowok itu lagi sambil masih mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Y-ya.." jawab Ichigo cepat. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Jantungnya semakin memompa dengan kencang.

"Oh iya," cowok itu menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Ichigo. Lalu tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celana panjangnya.

Ichigo memperhatikan gerakan tangan kanan cowok itu, yang tengah mencari sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian si cowok berambut perak itu menyodorkan sebungkus coklat batangan kepada Ichigo.

"Ini untukmu. Hatimu pasti lebih lega lagi jika memakan coklat ini. coba saja," kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ha.. iya. Makasih..," sahut Ichigo menerima coklat batangan itu.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap wajah cowok yang bersinar terang itu. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum cukup lama. Lalu acara senyuman diakhiri. Sejenak si cowok menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Sepertinya ada yang ia pikirkan. Ichigo keheranan melihatnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" giliran Ichigo yang bertanya.

Cowok itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan wajah yang datar. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak sayu begitu. Ia menatap Ichigo begitu lama bersamaan angin pagi bertiup kencang ke arah mereka. Mendadak perasaan aneh muncul di hati Ichigo.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya cowok itu dengan tatapan yang datar tapi sayu.

"A-aku.. aku.. Ichigo Momomiya. Ka-kalau kamu?" jawab Ichigo agak gugup.

"A-aku.. aku..," perkataan cowok itu terputus sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus tadi."Panggil saja aku Killua."

Cowok berambut perak yang bernama Killua tersebut menampakkan senyumannya lagi. Kini wajah sayu itu kini menjadi cerah seketika. Lalu Killua mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu maukan menjadi temanku?"

"Hm.. Tentu saja."

Ichigo menyambut tangan Killua dengan hangat. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Ichigo yang imut. Killua pun membalas senyuman Ichigo dengan manis dan semanisnya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Tidak tahu harus berkata-kata apa lagi. Killua melirik ke arah langit sekali lagi. Matahari mulai tinggi. Saatnya Killua akan pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum dia pulang, ia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Ichigo, karena hari ini kita sudah berteman. Jika kamu mau menemui aku, datang saja ke taman ini setiap hari minggu tepat pukul delapan pagi. Aku pasti akan menunggumu di bawah pohon gingko ini. Aku bersedia mendengar semua keluh kesahmu dan jadikan punggungku menjadi sandaran saat hatimu ingin menangis. Kamu mau berjanji akan datang menemuiku?"

Killua menatap serius Ichigo. Berharap gadis di depannya itu menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Ya.." Ichigo mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu kamu di hari minggu berikutnya," kata Killua tertawa lebar."Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo."

"Ya.. sampai jumpa lagi, Killua!"

Killua mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ichigo juga membalas lambaian tangan Killua tersebut. Lalu Killua berbalik arah dan berjalan dengan menggunakan skateboard yang sedari ia pegang sebagai kendaraan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sesuai dengan janji yang disepakati bersama, setiap hari minggu pukul delapan pagi, Ichigo datang menemui Killua di taman kota tepat di bawah pohon gingko dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali. Ichigo berusaha datang tepat waktu meskipun Shirogane selalu melarangnya untuk keluar. Tapi, dengan semangat yang membara, Ichigo berhasil mengelabui Shirogane dan pada akhirnya ia bisa keluar untuk menemui Killua.

Ichigo berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju taman kota. Diliriknya jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit.

"Gawaaat, aku terlambat. Apakah Killua akan marah jika aku sedikit terlambat nih?" pikir Ichigo dengan raut mukanya yang kusut.

Ichigo semakin mempercepat larinya. Tanpa terasa Ichigo telah sampai ke dekat pohon Gingko yang telah disepakati. Ichigo menghentikan larinya sejenak. Ia sangat terengah-engah. Lalu ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar pohon Gingko tersebut. Ternyata Killua tidak ada di bawah pohon Gingko tersebut.

"Killua tidak ada. Pasti dia kecewa karena aku datang terlambat menemuinya," kata Ichigo frustasi tiba-tiba ambruk dan terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau. "Killua pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya."

Wajah Ichigo semakin kusut. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah bungkusan plastik berbentuk kotak. Ia menyesali dirinya yang telah datang terlambat karena harus mengelabui Shirogane yang mencegatnya untuk datang ke taman ini.

"Killua, maafkan aku. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..!" tanpa sadar Ichigo menitikkan air matanya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu malah menangis seperti itu?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Ichigo, dengan cepat Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya kini.

"KILLUA..!" seru Ichigo senang sekali dan segera bangkit berdiri serta langsung memeluk Killua begitu saja.

Killua kaget sekali dengan tindakan Ichigo yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sejenak wajahnya memerah rona. Ia tidak menyangka bakal ada seorang gadis dengan berani memeluknya secara langsung seperti ini. Seketika jantung Killua berdebar sangat kencang ketika dipeluk Ichigo saat ini. Entah mengapa Killua merasa nyaman ketika sedekat ini dengan Ichigo.

"Aku kira kamu nggak datang, Killua. Aku benar-benar senang kalau kamu datang juga menemui aku," kata Ichigo senang walaupun ia belum sadar sedang memeluk pinggang Killua dengan erat.

"Hei, aku tahu itu. Tapi, tolong lepaskan aku dong. Jangan peluk aku seperti ini," ucap Killua dengan tampang sewot.

Ichigo membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya mendengar ucapan Killua barusan. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang memeluk pinggang Killua. Seketika wajah Ichigo memerah padam sekali. Dengan perasaan malu yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun, Ichigo segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Killua. Secepat kilat juga, Ichigo membuang mukanya dari hadapan Killua untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Ia benar-benar malu habis. Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba memeluk Killua begitu saja. Ada apa dengan Ichigo?

"Ma-maafkan aku, Killua. Aku nggak sengaja memelukmu. Maafkan aku ya.." seru Ichigo menunduk malu sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo sangat gemetar. Perasaan malunya yang sangat besar membuatnya tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Killua. Dia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Killua terhadapnya. Entah Killua akan mengejeknya atau menertawainya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah senang bisa dapat pelukan gratis dari gadis manis sepertimu Ichigo."

Terdengar kalimat godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Killua. Membuat muka Ichigo semakin memerah sekali. Ia benar-benar malu digoda seperti itu oleh Killua.

"Killuaaaaa.." Ichigo membalikkan badannya dengan muka manyun. Ia tidak suka digoda Killua seperti itu.

Killua tertawa senang melihat tampang manyun Ichigo. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan mengusap rambut Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Ichigo, kamu terlambat lima belas menit. Aku kira kamu nggak bakal datang untuk menemui aku. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu sebentar lagi dan ternyata kamu datang juga. Kamu telah menepati janjimu untuk datang menemui aku. Terima kasih, Ichigo," kata Killua panjang lebar dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Wow, sejak kapan ya Killua bisa selembut begitu bicaranya? Author terbawa suasana dan membayangkan seandainya Killua yang berbicara seperti itu pada author. *PLAK* ( para reader: "Dasar author banyak menghayal.")

Mari kita lanjut ceritanya…

Ichigo terpaku dan terpana melihat kelembutan yang terpancar dari wajah Killua. Tangan Killua masih saja mengelus-elus rambut Ichigo yang tertata rapi. Sesaat kedua mata mereka masing-masing saling bertemu. Mereka saling memandang cukup lama. Terjadilah lamunan yang menghanyutkan di antara mereka berdua. Entah apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Ng.. iya," kata Ichigo merasa dirinya akan salah tingkah."A-aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Killua."

"Hm.. Apa itu?" Killua tersadar dengan lamunannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak sedari ia bawa kepada Killua. Killua menerimanya dengan perasaan yang heran.

"Kotak apa ini? jangan-jangan isinya bom lagi," goda Killua seraya tersenyum cengengesan.

"Bukaaan, isinya bukan bom. Jangan bercanda tahu.." tukas Ichigo mengembangkan kedua pipinya."Ayo, cepat buka."

"Iya, kamu cerewet sekali," Killua menarik pipi Ichigo saking geramnya.

"Sakiiit.." pekik Ichigo menepis tangan Killua yang mencubitnya.

Killua tersenyum cengengesan lagi. Wajah Ichigo semakin manyun saja. Ia pun mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit.

Lalu Killua membuka bungkusan berbentuk kotak tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kue berbentuk kotak dengan warna coklat dan di sekeliling atas kue tersebut ditaburi buah strawberry yang berwarna merah segar. Killua memperhatikan kue itu dengan seksama dan kemudian melirik wajah Ichigo yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Ini kue apa?" tanya Killua mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namanya kue coklat strawberry. Aku membuatnya sendiri lho," jawab Ichigo tertawa kecil."Karena kamu suka dengan coklat, makanya aku membuat kue coklat spesial buat kamu. Kamu sukakan, Killua?"

Killua mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Hm.. aku suka sih, tapi, kenapa di atasnya ada taburan buah strawberry segala? Kamukan tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan buah strawberry."

"Hu.. Akukan sudah bilang tadi. Namanya kue coklat strawberry. Jadinya…"

Kembali Ichigo sewot. Sebelum perkataannya dilanjutkan, Killua memotongnya.

"Aku tahu kok. Kamu sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukku. Baiklah, aku akan makan kuenya sekarang juga ya.."

"Nah, gitu dong!"

"Makasih ya, Ichigo. Kamu memang teman yang baik."

Killua memandang Ichigo dengan berarti. Gadis di hadapannya ini sangat membuat hatinya begitu tenang. Ingin rasanya gadis ini selalu berada di dekatnya. Tapi, rasanya itu mustahil. Ada sesuatu yang menghambat pikirannya sejenak.

"Kamu kenapa, Killua?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak ada," jawab Killua menggelengkan kepalanya."Ayo, kita makan kue ini sama-sama."

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua memutuskan memakan kue coklat strawberry itu bersama-sama. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di atas rumput yang hijau dan berlomba-lomba memakan kue tersebut. Daun-daun pohon gingko yang berguguran menemani kebersamaan mereka.

Di seberang pohon gingko yang lain, tak jauh dari Ichigo dan Killua berada, tampak Shirogane berdiri mengintip mereka di balik pohon gingko. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya karena melihat Ichigo bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang tak asing baginya.

"Ha.. anak laki-laki itu? kenapa bisa Ichigo bersama dia?"

Suara kekagetan Shirogane tercampur dengan suara pelan angin pagi sepoi-sepoi bersamaan gemerisik suara daun pohon-pohon gingko. Entah apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Ichigo baru saja pulang ke rumah pada pukul dua belas siang. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Shirogane telah berdiri di depan pintu membuat Ichigo hampir melompat saking kagetnya.

"UWAAAAH.." pekik Ichigo sekeras mungkin.

Dengan cepat, Shirogane membekap mulut Ichigo yang mengeluarkan suara super keras tersebut dan berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar jeritan Ichigo barusan. Kalau tidak, urusannya malah jadi seperti kemarin, banyak orang yang berdatangan ke rumah karena mendengar suara jeritan Ichigo yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka mengira ada maling yang masuk ke rumah dan mengira Shirogane adalah malingnya. Akhirnya Shirogane menjadi sasaran amuk massa para tetangga sekomplek perumahan itu. Waduh, gawat ya… Shirogane tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali. Makanya sebelum teriakan Ichigo mencapai level seribu, dengan cepat Shirogane membekap mulut Ichigo tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa nona berteriak begitu ketika melihat aku? Memangnya aku ini hantu yang mengerikan?"

"Hm…" Ichigo menepis tangan kekar Shirogane yang membekap mulutnya agar dia bisa berbicara."Iya, kamu memang kayak hantu. Kenapa sih kamu tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu segala? Akukan jadi kaget sekali, tahu."

Shirogane speechless sebentar di tempat. Dilihatnya, wajah Ichigo memerah padam saking kesalnya. Tampak sekali wajah Ichigo telah mencapai level puncaknya. Kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

"Ma-maaf, nona. Habisnya aku khawatir sekali dengan nona. Nona habis darimana?" ucap Shirogane tersenyum ngeles.

"Hu.. itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Ichigo ketus dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Shirogane.

Tapi, tangan Ichigo berhasil ditangkap oleh Shirogane. Ichigo kaget bukan main.

"Tapi, itu urusanku, nona. Keselamatan nona adalah tanggung jawabku," kata Shirogane dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Shiro? Lepasin aku," seru Ichigo meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Shirogane.

"Dengar nona. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan. Ini mengenai Killua.."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Shirogane barusan. Kenapa Shirogane bisa tahu nama cowok yang selalu menemui Ichigo di taman kota tersebut? Kali ini Shirogane ingin menceritakan tentang anak laki-laki misterius bernama Killua itu. Ichigo pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

* * *

Hening. Itulah yang dirasakan sudah lama sejak acara diam-diaman berlangsung di bawah pohon Gingko tersebut. Sepasang anak manusia terdiam dalam kebisuan yang abadi. Mereka saling menunduk dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya Killua dalam suasana tertunduknya yang semakin tenggelam."Kenapa kau tidak pergi juga dari sini? Kalau kau tetap di sini juga, aku akan segera membunuhmu."

Ichigo tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Killua.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!" ujar Ichigo mantap.

"Kenapa?" Killua akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

Ia melihat Ichigo tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa gadis keras kepala itu tidak takut sama sekali. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Killua adalah seorang anak dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang bernama Zoldyck. Killua sendiri adalah pembunuh bayaran. Ia mendapat tugas dari ayahnya untuk membunuh seorang gadis yang bernama Ichigo Momomiya, anak dari musuh utama ayahnya. Karena ayah Ichigo adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah berani melawannya saat Ayah Killua hendak membunuhnya. Karena itu ayah Killua, Silva Zoldyck menyuruh Killua untuk membunuh anak musuh utamanya itu. Killua mau tidak mau menjalankan misi ini padahal ia tidak ingin membunuh lagi. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo secara langsung, keinginan membunuhnya sekali lagi karena paksaan Silva, lenyap begitu saja. Killua tidak tega membunuh gadis manis di hadapannya ini. Kini perasaan ingin membunuh itu bergantikan oleh perasaan lain. Hingga kini perasaan itu terus tumbuh di hati Killua.

"Karena aku ingin terus bersamamu.." jawab Ichigo bersamaan munculnya angin yang berhembus dan membuat Killua sadar dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan.

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ichigo membuat hati Killua bergetar. Apa maksud ucapan gadis di hadapannya ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau ingin terus bersamaku? Aku ini pembunuh bayaran. Aku tak pantas lagi berteman denganmu. Aku ini kotor dan berhati busuk. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran lagi."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tetap di sini bersamamu. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak peduli kamu itu pembunuh bayaran. Aku tidak peduli siapa kamu sebenarnya. Aku.."

Perkataan Ichigo terputus di akhir kalimat. Killua menatap Ichigo dengan lirih. Kini tatapan tajamnya lenyap seketika. Berganti tatapan sayu. Apa yang ingin Ichigo katakan padanya?

"Kau gadis yang keras kepala," kata Killua dengan wajah yang datar."SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI. CEPAT PULANG. DASAR GADIS MENYEBALKAN!"

Tiba-tiba Killua membentaknya dengan suara yang keras. Sangat nyaring di telinga Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tetap menyuruhku pulang? Aku takkan pernah beranjak dari sini. Sudah kubilang aku akan tetap bersamamu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU…!"

Killua terperanjat mendengar pengakuan Ichigo. Ternyata gadis itu menyukainya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan berani sekali. Killua tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap apa untuk menanggapi semua ini.

Keheningan terjadi lagi di antara mereka berdua. Ichigo berharap Killua menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Sejujurnya ia merasa malu mengatakan semua ini duluan kepada Killua. Ia malu sekali. Seharusnya laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan bukan perempuan. Tapi, ia berharap perasaan ini tersampaikan kepada Killua meskipun suasananya tidak tepat. Ia berharap perasaan ini segera keluar dari hatinya. Kini perasaan itu telah keluar dengan leganya.

Ichigo menatap Killua lekat-lekat. Kini si pangeran hatinya telah membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi.." Killua menelan ludahnya." Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai korban untuk target misi pembunuhan. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

Ichigo terperangah mendengar jawaban Killua. Ia tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"Bohong. Pasti kamu berbohong, Killua. Kau pasti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"BERISIIK… DASAR GADIS MENYEBALKAN.. PULANG SANA.. AKU BILANG PULANG…!"

Tiba-tiba entah bagaimana caranya Killua sudah berada di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo kaget setengah mati ketika mendapati sebuah pisau hampir mendekati lehernya. Tangan Killua yang satu lagi mencengkeram leher Ichigo. Ichigo tidak menyangka mendapatkan kejutan ini.

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi, sebaiknya kau pulang atau pisau ini secepat mungkin akan mengiris lehermu," bisik Killua pelan di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa ketakutan. Ia sangat ketakutan. Badannya gemetar hebat. Tanpa sadar Ichigo menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak percaya Killua akan melakukan rencana pembunuhan terhadapnya.

"Killua.. a-apakah kamu serius ingin membunuhku?" tanya Ichigo memasang wajah panik bercampur sedih dan marah kepada Killua.

Killua tidak menjawab. Ia memang tidak berniat membunuh Ichigo tapi ia berniat membuat Ichigo membencinya. Dengan begitu, perasaan Ichigo kepadanya hilang dalam sekejap. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Killua saat ini.

JLEEEB!

Pisau terlempar dan tertancap di pohon Gingko. Killua melepaskan Ichigo. Ichigo kaget setengah mati melihat Killua melemparkan pisau itu barusan. Ternyata cowok yang ia cintai tidak berniat membunuhnya. Ichigo benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Killua.."

Killua menjauhkan jaraknya dari Ichigo. Ia tidak berani menatap Ichigo. Ichigo menjadi takut dengan sikap Killua yang aneh ini.

"Killua…"

"BERHENTI.. ICHIGO. BERHENTI. SEBAIKNYA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA. JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI. PULANG SANA. AKU MEMBENCIMU. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMUUU!" bentak Killua dengan suara yang amat keras. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo terperanjat mendengar bentakan Killua itu. Tangisannya semakin memecah. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Killua meskipun Killua telah bersikap kasar padanya.

"Tapi, Killua. Aku.."

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? PERGI SANA. ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKUUU..!" sekali lagi Killua membentaknya dengan keras.

Mendengar kalimat 'ENYAHLAH', itu berarti Killua benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia telah berada tingkat kebencian stadium lanjut. Ichigo frustasi dibuatnya. Tangisan gadis manis itu semakin dan semakin memecah. Pada akhirnya Ichigo mulai sedikit melangkah mundur dan mundur. Sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang terakhir untuk Killua.

"Kau tahu Killua. Meskipun kamu telah bersikap kasar padaku dan aku telah tahu bahwa kamu adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dari sekarang sampai nanti. **Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Killua."**

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ichigo segera berlari meninggalkan Killua. Kedua mata yang telah mengalir deras, Ichigo berlari dengan perasaan yang benar-benar sakit karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun, apa yang tidak disadari Ichigo setelah berbalik arah meninggalkan Killua?

Ketika kalimat terakhir diucapkan Ichigo tadi, Killua membalikkan badannya untuk menatap kepergian Ichigo. Terlihat wajah Killua sayu sekali. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar, akhirnya kedua mata Killua meneteskan air bening yang telah mengalir deras. Ternyata dan ternyata…

"**Sebenarnya.. aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo. Untuk selamanya.."**

* * *

**THE END…..**

* * *

**Gimana? Apakah cerita ini bagus atau nggak? Apakah akhir ceritanya menggantung? Miu rasa ceritanya kepanjangan amat padahal rencananya mau dibuat one shot saja. Habis bagusnya langsung tamat saja. Miu lagi malas buat cerita yang bersambung. Cerita PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU saja belum selesai. Entah mengapa Miu kepikiran membuat cerita ini di tengah cerita yang belum selesai. Weleh.. weleh.. weleh…**

**Cerita ini Miu buat untuk mengisi kegalauan Miu terhadap seseorang yang pada akhirnya menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sama kayak ending cerita fanfic ini. Huhuhu.. Miu mau tokohnya merasakan apa yang Miu rasakan. WUHAHAHA.. tertawa penuh kemenangan *PLAK***

**Bukan maksud untuk bashing chara. Tapi, Miu ingin memberikan gambaran bagaimana suasana hati Miu di saat membuat cerita ini. Galau banget… ( DASAR AUTHOR LEBAY )**

**Kayaknya Miu hiatus lama banget. Mau fokus belajar dulu. Kalau ada waktu juga, Miu sempatkan melanjutkan cerita PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU. Semoga para reader tidak bosan membaca fanfic Miu ini.**

**Terima kasih buat para reader yang membaca cerita tak jelas ini.**

**Terima kasih buat review yang telah reader kirimkan ke fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya.**

**Tidak lupa juga cerita ini Miu persembahkan buat adik angkatku yang tersayang. Namanya Puput R.**

**Puput, kalau sudah membaca cerita fanfict kakak ini, jangan lupa review-nya ya… Awas , kalau nggak review. Hehehe..**

**Miu undur dulu. Sudah malam, saatnya tidur.**

**Salam Miu.. SAYONARA…**

**Minggu, 16 Maret 2014. Pukul 22.47. **


End file.
